Cover Girl
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. She says that he's the most gorgeous man she's ever laid eyes on. He says she's perfection in a picture. They won't say what counts, but it's still love.
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**New story, new style. Don't fear the blocks of text or the short chapters. It's for the greater good.**

**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything someone else does.**

**Cover Girl**

Med school is expensive, and if I plan to continue my education for the next eighty years and become a neurosurgeon like I dream, I'm going to need to get a job.

I received a scholarship throughout university, and along with the money I inherited from my step-uncle Asuma, I was able to get through just fine. But now I'm in my last year and nearly out of money. Mom won't support me and Dad can't. My step-brother Shikamaru is getting married soon and I can't rely on him.

It's too bad I can't do anything. I'm a horrible cook, a klutz of the first degree, and while I'm good with people, I'm too disorganized for any kind of secretarial work. Besides, I can't deal with a demanding job, considering I'd crash and burn with the already minimal sleep I'm getting.

Ino brings me the Want Ads every morning, already having circled jobs she thinks I could pull off. Hinata makes calls for me, and Tenten preps me for interviews. Temari and Shikamaru mostly just sit around and listen to me whine.

But in the end, it's not them who find my perfect job; it's me, when I see a sign from above – or maybe from the guy in charge, some Kakashi dude – while I'm waiting to see the Dean of my university's med school. Pinned up to the bulletin board in the hallway, it's large and faded green, and I take it as a sign although it probably isn't one, and is requesting uniquely pretty girls to come by some building. This would make me suspicious if it wasn't for a modeling agency.

So I write down the number, see Tsunade, and can't stop smiling. This job could be just what I'm looking for if the hours and pay are what they said when I called. Now I just have to land it.

-x-  
_She said, "If there's anyone that can do it, it—probably isn't me. But I'm broke enough to try."  
_-x-

I think I'm pretty unique-looking. Pink hair and wide green eyes aren't all that popular, and I get a lot of people staring at me. I'm on the short side, more skinny than curvy, and my forehead is too big, lips are too full, but I think I'm pretty enough. I managed to land three long-term boyfriends after all. One broke up with me for Tenten (though it actually didn't bother me so much, because Neji and I didn't have much in common), one discovered he was gay (whatever, he was a bit annoying anyways; he was always calling me a hag), and one moved away. I miss the last a lot. His name was Gaara, he was the hottest thing, and when he kissed me, I thought I might burst. We were together for only a year, but I thought he might be The One, before he left, and I didn't want to deal with the long-distance relationship. So I gave him a kiss for the road, he gave me one to remember him by, and things went a little farther than I had anticipated.

But then he left, and I don't think this ache in my chest will ever really leave, but I guess that's just life; it likes to make you impossibly happy before it screws you over.

I never told Gaara I loved him, and he never said it to me, but I think it kind of went without saying. And I don't know if I'll ever have something like that again, but I really hope so, because nothing scares me like being alone. Dad left us, Mom abandoned me, my step-brother's getting married, Tenten's going steady with Neji, Ino has a revolving door of boyfriends, and Hinata's being hounded by Kiba, though she thinks he's just overprotective and that's why he chases off every guy that comes near her. Poor girl is so oblivious and insecure, even though she's beautiful in that delicate, china-doll kind of way. Ino's kind of the in-your-face pretty, with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a figure to die for, while Tenten is more beautiful in the way she moves, graceful and confident and like a girl you want to know.

I would love to look like any of them, but I don't, and hopefully that won't ruin my chances. I almost didn't tell them about this opportunity, because I think if they tried out I'd have no chance, but Tenten isn't into modeling, and Hinata's too shy, and Ino's had her sights set on this really prestigious company for years, founded by this guy who doesn't like anyone, Ibiki. I think she's going to get it, even if it's basically impossible because Ino is just that pretty.

So I told them, and they all stayed up late to prepare my outfit and hair and make-up and Hinata made me breakfast, and Tenten hugged me and wished me luck, and Shikamaru drove me while Temari sat with me in the backseat and held my hand and smiled reassuringly.

But no one came in with me, and now my knees are wobbling so much I can barely stand, but I'm here now, and there's no turning back, even if I think I might collapse when I see the tall girls, the pretty faces, and the hourglass figures.

I thought I could make it, but maybe I can't, but I remember I was pretty enough to get the man of my dreams, and thinking of Gaara helps until—

Until _he _walks in, the prettiest boy I have ever seen, with spiky black hair and cool black eyes, and this time I collapse for real.

-x-  
"_I'm going to be a model."  
_"_What makes you think you've got what it takes?"  
_"_Desperation and pink hair."  
_-x-


	2. Say Cheese!

**Cover Girl**

I almost quit when Kakashi told me I had to find him a model. His reasoning was that I attract girls of all ages, shapes, and sizes just by walking down the street, so it wouldn't be any trouble for me to check them out while they were around. But I'm a photographer, not a pervert like him. I don't even have any interest in those girls.

Not that that means I'm gay. I am very much straight, no matter what Naruto might tell you. I just don't find anything attractive about a girl who throws herself at me; who does?

But I didn't end up quitting, as Kakashi probably knew. Instead, I put up signs around town, wherever I knew girls in their late teens and early twenties would see them, set up a date, and waited for them to come to me.

-x-  
_He said, "There's nothing more attractive than a girl who knows her limits and respects mine."  
_-x-

Lots of girls end up coming, more than either I or Kakashi expected. Girls love to be told they're pretty, even more than they love being spoken to by someone like me.

I probably sound conceited, but I'm not. I just know the effect I have on girls. I'm rich. I'm smart. I'm strong. I have that tall, dark, and handsome thing going for me. Girls like that kind of thing. But I don't want to be eye-candy, which is why I'm behind a camera and not in front of it.

I enter the room and scan over all the girls briefly. Some are blonde, some are redheads, some are brunettes, and some are raven-haired. There are girls with dyed hair, piercings, miniskirts. There are girls with jeans and long hair and ponytails and bobs and dresses and even one girl in a business-suit. Some have glasses, some are modest, some are short, some are smiling, most are wearing make-up. No one catches my eye – until I see _her_.

She has long hair, the pink of cotton candy, and green eyes that widen when they land on me. She's probably a foot shorter than me, looks terrified, and isn't smiling, but I already know I want her. I won't find a girl like her again and I need to take the chance I've been given. I'm already planning the poses and backgrounds and angles I'm going to use on the most uniquely pretty girl I've ever seen, when I find that she has disappeared from my line of sight.

Someone screams. "Oh my God, this girl just fainted!"

I hope I didn't cause that – not that it would be the first time.

I look around, just as Kakashi passes me by, already heading for the collapsed girl. I can hear him asking if she's alright, being the polite gentleman I know he's not, so I walk over to make sure he doesn't try to cop a feel and get us sued when I finally see the girl on the floor and realize it's _her_.

Her cheeks are pink, and she looks embarrassed. She ducks her head, long hair spilling over her shoulder and contrasting with the black t-shirt she wears.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just nervous." Her voice is kind of soft, kind of sweet, kind of makes me think she's a lot older than she looks. She's wearing faded jeans and black boots. I'm staring at her legs, splayed out before her, so I can see this. The right leg of her jeans has ridden up so I can see a flash of skin between it and her boots, and I think, _Perfect_.

"Well, you don't need to be nervous," Kakashi says with a little laugh. "I'm sure you'll be a prime candidate." And I'm sure he's only saying it to make her smile the way she is right now, but it's ironic, because he's right. I don't want to see another girl, because this is my model.

I haven't moved my eyes from that strip of skin her jeans have revealed, until she shifts and I can't see it anymore. Then I lift my gaze to her face. She's staring at me, her mouth open just the slightest bit, and I crouch down before her so that I can look her straight in those green eyes and see my reflection.

"You're not going to make this a habit, are you?"

"No," she says so quietly I almost miss it. Her hands bunch in the fabric of her shirt, and I can see Kakashi smirking at me.

"Good. You're hired."

I stand up, reach out a hand to pull her up as well, and ignore the indignant whines of the remaining women. Kakashi turns to smooth things over, but I concentrate on the small hand sliding into my palm. Her hand is kind of sweaty from nerves, but it's very soft, and disappears entirely when I close my hand around it.

"I'm Sasuke," I say, dropping her hand when she's stable on her own two feet.

"I'm Sakura," she returns. Fitting name. "Did you mean it? I'm hired?"

"I don't waste breath," I say.

Immediately a thrilled, though incredulous, smile breaks out over her face, and I think she's even prettier than I first thought. She might be the one to make my career.

"Follow me. We need to discuss your hours, your responsibilities, and your pay."

She practically skips to my side at this last word, ignoring the hostile glares she's receiving, and tells me, "Sasuke, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

I'm not about to tell her how completely I agree.

-x-  
"_I'm going to need you to be on time, ready to work, and smiling."  
_"_Can do."  
_"_Then do it now. Smile for me."  
_-x-


	3. You're a Star!

**Cover Girl**

It had been too long since I smiled. I felt the muscles in my cheeks twist and pull awkwardly. My neck was pushed forward, me teeth were showing, my nose scrunched up.

In actuality I ended up looking fine. I could see myself in the mirror on the other side of the room, where the camera equipment was and where Sasuke had led me. It looked natural, even pretty, and I wondered at the fact that it had been so long since I felt a grin on my face that it felt so wrong there. What had happened to make me forget the thing I used to do so often?

But before I could begin to think on it, or even ask myself if I really _wanted _to think about my emotional health – which, really, I didn't – Sasuke asked me a few routine questions about my schedule and my commitment and I had to focus on answering and not fumbling over my words or getting too wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot to answer. It had happened before, and I had gotten detention, extra assignments, scoldings, and eye-rolls because of it, and I didn't want to repeat the experience, particularly with my new gorgeous boss. Unfortunately, I forgot all about the advice Tenten had given me, and went instead with honesty, which, even though my mother always said was the best policy, wasn't. But then, that was nothing new.

"How dedicated will you be to this job?"

"As much as it takes to fund my education."

"How will you get here every day?"

"Bus."

"Won't that get you late?"

"Maybe."

After his interrogation, Sasuke had me stand in front of plain white screen and told me to pose. I just stood there for a few minutes, not quite sure what to do, so he sighed, flipped on a CD player, and walked over to me. Fall Out Boy filled the room and Sasuke adjusted my position for me, moving me to sit on a block in front of the screen, one knee raised and my arms wound around it, my other leg dangling down, my jeans showing the barest hint of skin.

"I want you to look like the happiest girl in the world," he told me, and the words sounded so odd coming from him, with that deep voice and dark eyes and lips set in a straight line. But at that moment I thought I might just be the happiest girl in, maybe not the world, but at least the building, so I cocked my head, smiled, and the camera flashed.

-x-  
S_he said, "I never really imagined a job like this for myself, but I'm glad life likes to surprise me – just not when it comes to relationships."  
_-x-

I didn't think that all I would have to do would be walk in, collapse, make a scene, and get the attention of The Hottest Boy In The World. But that's what happened.

That first day, Sasuke took me into a room in the back. There were beautiful pictures hanging on the walls, some in thick black frames, some in stylish silver ones. Some had color, some were black and white, some were sepia-toned. Some had clear backgrounds, cityscapes, sunsets, nature. Some were blurred and faded, an indistinguishable crowd of people blending in with the streets and buildings in the background. All of them featured a primary person, most of them women, and I felt myself grow anxious, because they were so much more beautiful than I was.

I really wanted to walk out then, but Sasuke was watching me, and I was too scared to move. So I sat down and he leaned forward, and I tried to melt into the cushions of my seat, because that dark, intense stare was too much for me.

"I need to measure you," he said, and I wasn't expecting that, though I should have been, so I said, very intelligently, "Huh?"

Sasuke's lips pressed together, whether from exasperation or from trying not to smile, I didn't know. But I had the feeling it was the former, and I wondered if I had made the right decision in coming for the job. But I did what he asked, I stepped onto the scale, I let him wind the measuring tape around my body (though I blushed and fumbled; he remained very cool and professional, though).

But it has been only four days, and already I love the job. Whenever I walk in, Sasuke seats me down on a cushy black stool, sets up his equipment, and after thinking it over, hands me off with a few directions to his staff.

First, Karin does my make-up, and I don't think either of us is happy about it, because she likes Sasuke and so do I. I don't know what it is about him, maybe the way his hair falls into his eyes, or the way he leans against his desk while he rifles through files and portfolios, or maybe just the way he never seems to get bothered by anything, or at least doesn't show it. I think that for me it's the last, because Gaara had always been pretty impassive too (and, come to think of it, so were Neji and Sai. Shikamaru too, but I don't really want to compare my step-brother to my boss who I'm very much attracted to). But Gaara was completely emotionless; even when he would kiss me, his hands creeping up underneath my shirt, his eyes would turn wild and dark green, but his facial expression wouldn't change. Sasuke still sometimes smiles the tiniest bit when he looks at me from behind the camera, and I feel myself smiling back, like it's an automatic response.

I find that I do that a lot. It's like when I'm around him, I feel myself drawn towards him. Without even realizing it, I always find myself close enough to smell the faint scent of aftershave lingering around him, always positioning myself when posing according to his voice. He always compliments me on a job well done after a shoot, and even though he doesn't look at me or smile or even have any sort of warmth in his voice, butterflies take up residence in my stomach. Karin is fond of telling me in a snide voice that I don't need any blush. I always hope Sasuke hasn't heard, but I'm sure it wouldn't affect him. I'm sure he knows the effect he has on girls. I wonder why he isn't a model himself.

Then Juugo hands me my outfit, while Suigetsu works on the set. When I'm ready and walk out onto the set, he whistles and compliments me. He's a bit crude, but I like him a lot. I notice that Sasuke keeps him around until the first few pictures I'm never ready for are snapped, my cheeks still red and my smile still embarrassed.

Then there's Kakashi, the head of the company, who wears a mask that covers most of his face. He isn't around much, but he always tells me I'm doing great, and he always says something to Sasuke that makes his usually neutral expression twist into one of outrage and distracts all of us so much we get nothing done.

But it's wonderful; Juugo's shy compliments, Suigetsu's teasing, and Karin working her magic on me, however grudgingly, to make me beautiful.

But nothing compares to meeting Naruto Uzumaki. He's blond and blue-eyed and actually very good-looking, in that endearing kind of way. I met him this morning, when I rushed into the room, slammed open the door in my haste (I was late), and crashed into him.

I dropped my books, screamed, tumbled over onto my butt, and gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few moments. I realize now how unattractive that must have looked, and I cringe at the thought of Sasuke seeing me like that, because I'm his model and I should be graceful and poised and punctual and always looking my best. But I don't.

Naruto, after he got over the initial shock – much faster than me – got up, and, with a smile, helped me up, steadied me on my feet, and began to dust me off.

"Naruto," Sasuke said wearily. "Please don't grope my model."

I took a step back at that, alarmed and disturbed. Naruto gave me a sheepish look, then stuck his tongue out at my boss.

"You're so immature," Sasuke sighed.

I discovered that Sasuke always seems kind of tired, like everyone around him is a nuisance. It kind of scares me, because I'm not insecure generally, I talk back to people and I'm friendly, and I was the one to walk up to Gaara and convince him to go out with me, but all Sasuke has to do is look at me, and I feel my legs turn to jelly and my heart race. This could be because he's so _perfect_ and I think I really like him, even though it's such a mistake, but also because he never seems truly impressed. And I know he's smart and rich and gorgeous, but I have one out of three at least, and I'm decently pretty, and it is ridiculous for me to be afraid of him – enough so that I blurt things out at the worst times, and my jaw drops when he comes too close and adjusts my outfit – but there you have it.

Not that he's rude to me. I kind of thought he might be, but he kind of just brushes off my weirdness, like that first day, when he asked me how old I was, and I said _Twenty-two_, and he wrote it down, and I asked him his age, and I didn't think he would answer but he did, he said, _Twenty-four_, and I wasn't sure what to say next, because he was just looking at me, so I blurted out, _Oh, so we're both adults_, and my cheeks heated up because not only was it stupid, but it totally sent the wrong message. But Sasuke just raised one eyebrow, gave me one of those tiny, incredulous almost-smiles, and said _Yeah, we are,_ and continued on to the next question.

But now I'm still looking curiously at Naruto, so I almost miss Sasuke saying, "Get ready, we have someone coming to pose with you."

I tune in just in time and ask him, "Really? Who?"

Sasuke looks annoyed, though I'm not sure whether it's at my question or Naruto snickering behind me. Regardless, he doesn't answer me, so the blond speaks up, as I'm finding he likes to do, and I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't kicked him out of his office yet.

"Itachi," he tells me. "I'm his agent."

The name rings a bell, and after a second, it resonates. I have a photographic memory and I remember seeing the name Itachi in a magazine, under a picture of a really good-looking guy a few years older than me. I feel my jaw practically drop at the idea of working with _him_.

"Seriously? You got _Itachi?" _I'm starting to re-think my view on Sasuke. "I didn't know you were so famous, Sasuke."

"I'm not," he says shortly. "He's my brother. Go get changed."

Well, I can hardly go _now_.

"He _is? _I didn't know that!"

"It's not something I brag about. Now _go get ready_," he barks, practically throwing the dress at me.

I stare at it unseeingly. My mind is buzzing with questions and not a few concerns – namely that _I _am going to be modeling with _Itachi_ for _Sasuke_. I really don't think I'm prepared for this, and especially not after I open my mouth and ask him about the theme and say something in reply to his answer that I really wish I hadn't, because Naruto laughs, and Sasuke raises that eyebrow again, which I've noticed he does when he's amused or knows something I've completely missed. He raises two when someone says something stupid, and I actually got that look a few times which is really quite embarrassing, because it's important to remain cool and professional in front of your boss, even when you're the tiniest bit in like with him (because love is reserved for the guy who held me in his arms and buried his face in my hair and left me alone).

I finally leave, practically running into the changeroom and berate myself for not using my wit when it really counts, and wishing that my boss was a little less pretty and a little less perfect and I curse his eyebrows and my mouth and Itachi and Naruto and med school bills and slip the white dress over my head and then I walk out.

-x-  
"_You're a virgin bride."  
_"_But Sasuke – I'm not a virgin!"  
_"…_Most people aren't going to know that. And I didn't really need to."  
_-x-


	4. Strike a Pose

**Cover Girl**

Every day I take a good, long look at her, because every day she has something new to show. She has two small silver hoops in each ear, and a tiny emerald in the cartilage of her left. Her hair is usually up in a messy ponytail, as if she tied it with her books under one arm as she pounded up the stairs to my office, and if for some reason it isn't tied, she leaves the black scrunchie around her right wrist. She never wears bracelets or watches or rings, but she does have one necklace, a small pink cherry blossom adorned with pink rhinestones and a single diamond in the center, which hangs off a delicate silver chain and she never takes off.

When she is chewing gum and tries to hide it from me, she sticks it behind her teeth on the right side, so her cheek puffs out the slightest bit and she looks so much younger than she usually seems. She doesn't smile that much, though still more than me, and when she does, one corner of her mouth turns up higher than the other, as if reluctantly. She always looks tired, which I suppose is just a side-effect of studying to become a doctor, but it's more like she looks drained, rather than sleep-deprived or brain-dead, and that is worrying, because she's my star model, and she needs to be in good form always.

She always wears a smokey green-gray eyeshadow when she arrives, before Karin works on her, and nothing else, aside from a coat of clear lip gloss. Her eyelashes are impossibly long, and brush the swells of her cheeks when she blinks; quick to close, but slow to open, like she doesn't want to see anything. But when she does, when she reveals those clear green eyes, I itch for my camera, to try and capture her hooded gaze, so seductive in its obvious exhaustion. No pre-arranged poses, no special effects, just her and those so-green eyes that caught me with one look.

--  
_He said, "Attraction is when you reach out to touch someone, but her hand isn't enough."  
_--

I don't hate my brother, exactly; I just don't like him. He's annoying in that way older brothers are, and it's my dream to beat him. But that doesn't mean I want to model like he does, though everyone thought I would follow in his footsteps. Ironic how he's still my father's favorite, even though he dropped out of university to start prancing around in front of a camera, and I skipped two grades, studied through long nights and weeks and years to get where I am.

I didn't really want him to model with Sakura because a) she's my find, and not the property of the kind of industry my brother belongs to, of plastic features and bony figures, and b) I feel like I'm using my idiot brother to catapult myself to fame. But Naruto suggested it, and his ideas are usually good, loath as I am to admit it. Plus he promised not to advertise this shoot in any way, so if I get noticed, it won't be because my brother's famous. I hope.

Itachi strolls in, his bodyguard Kisame walking stiffly behind him, as always. Personally, I think something's going on with the guy and his only friend, but whenever I bring this up Itachi just _looks _at me.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi greets. I grit my teeth. He makes me sound like I'm still five years old.

"Go get ready," I say dully. Itachi smirks faintly but complies, thank God. He goes to the dressing room, picking up the outfit Juugo has laid out for him, and opens the door.

"_Eek! Get out get out get out!!"_

Sakura throws a shirt at Itachi, and he catches it, slams the door, and looks faintly bemused in a space of three seconds. Naruto starts to laugh, I turn to hide the amused grin tugging at my lips, and the door opens again, and Sakura, looking shocked and a bit sick, pokes her head out.

"Did I just throw my _shirt _at _Itachi_?" I hope this doesn't mean she's a fan.

Itachi steps forward, holding out a hand smoothly. "You did. I presume you're my lover for the shoot?"

Sakura's face flames, and I roll my eyes. "She is, so go get changed so we can get this over with," I snap. She's usually so professional. Is my brother going to be the one to change that?

Itachi, with another amused smirk, disappears to change, and I'm only slightly surprised that Kisame doesn't follow him in. Instead, he stands outside the door, glaring at Sakura until she scuttles over to me.

"Kisame," I sigh. "Please stop scaring my model."

"I'll protect you, Sakura-chan," Naruto says eagerly. Sakura, in response to this, sidles over closer to me.

Naruto has been my best friend since I was twelve. He's dependable, really generous, and the most annoying, clumsy, loud idiot I have ever met. We have similar tastes and hobbies and interests, but he's more verbal about it. He goes up to girls and asks them straight-up for their numbers, he makes friends for life within an hour of knowing someone, and he failed half his classes in high school, but still managed to become a very successful agent.

I doubt Sakura would believe this, though; she doesn't seem too fond of Naruto when he's hitting on her, so I give him a look, and then Itachi comes over to us, so it's time to get to work.

Sakura is wearing a long white gown. It clings to her upper body, but from the waist down, it flows out, trailing along the floor as she walks. Karin spread her eyelids with white eyeshadow, put some blush on her, and gave her some shiny lip gloss and glitter over her cheeks, bare arms, and neck to make her look as angelic as possible. But her dress has a slit up her left leg, and the top is strapless, and the way she looks at the camera is the very opposite of innocent, which is what I was going for.

Itachi doesn't look like me, exactly. We both have dark hair and defined features and the height characteristic of Uchiha, but his hair is long and tied back into a ponytail and he wears these red contacts half the time, which he's doing now. He has lines going down from his eyes to his nose, and they make him look older, but overall, with his sharp features and the way he walks, and the way he never shows any emotion makes him seem dangerous, and that's exactly what I need.

He's in all black, a mesh shirt that shows the edge of the black tattoo on his bicep, and black pants – infinitely more casual than Sakura, whose hair is up in an intricate updo only Karin could possibly create. A white lily pokes out from it, long earrings dangle from her ears, and that necklace of hers glints from where it falls down her neck.

"Is she going to be okay with this shoot?" Naruto asks me in a low voice.

"She better be," I mutter back, adjusting my camera. Naruto shakes his head.

"You are so bad with girls," he informs me. I ignore him.

"Sakura," I call out. "Itachi. Start now. Sakura, you're, as I said, a virgin bride." She flushes, and I smirk a little, remembering her earlier comment. Just when I start thinking she's more mature than most girls I know, she opens her mouth. "Itachi is not the man you married, but he is the man you fell in love with. This is your only chance to be together, and you're going to use it." I don't go into detail. Sakura pales, and Itachi looks kind of bored. Figures that even a girl like Sakura wouldn't be enough to grab his attention.

Suigetsu turns on some music, because I've found it helps my models relax and look more natural, and immediately Itachi grabs Sakura about the waist, slams her to the wall, and brings his face close to hers. She looks surprised, but it works for the picture, so I capture the moment. And they continue. Sakura pulls the band from Itachi's hair and fists her hands in it, and he brings his lips to her neck. Their lips are scant millimeters apart, and when she closes her eyes, my stomach lurches. Their hands are entwined, and they look straight at the camera, and Sakura's eyes are dark, and Itachi looks like he's breathing hard and even though it's an act, it's a very good one. He lifts her into his arms and carries her, bridal-style, to the bed, and while she keeps her face buried in his chest until he sets her down, as soon as he moves to join her, she shoots up, and I straighten.

"Sasuke—" she begins frantically, but I silence her with a raised hand.

"Alright. That's enough. Thanks Itachi, you'll get your check in a few weeks."

"Foolish little brother." Itachi rises from the bed, stretching languidly and shooting Sakura an inscrutable look that makes her fidget. "I'm family; you don't need to pay me."

I glare at him. "Go away."

Itachi makes a soft sound that could be a laugh, looks again at Sakura, and says, "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise," she chokes out. Her face is so red that I'm a bit alarmed, but she crumples onto a chair and doesn't say anything except a mumbled farewell to Naruto until everyone leaves but me and her.

"Are you okay?"

"You could've warned me," she says weakly.

I shrug. "You need to be prepared to do pictures like this. I didn't let you guys go too far, but I won't do it all the time."

She smiles at me, relieved and a bit curious. "You did that on purpose? Thanks, Sasuke." She sounds surprised that I would be so nice, and I think I should be offended. But I'm not, so I just shoo her off, and she leaves to change, and then she picks up her bag and gets ready to leave, and I call out a "Good job today," and she smiles kind of shyly, that one side of her mouth quirking up higher than the other, and she thanks me, and then she leaves, and I'm left alone but then my phone rings, and I answer it even though it's Itachi and I don't want to, because I'm in an oddly good mood that comes from the perfect photo-shoot.

"Foolish little brother. Don't you know better than to fall for your model?"

And just like that, my mood is destroyed.

--  
_"Mother wants you to visit her this weekend. Bring the girl."  
_"_Sakura? Why?"  
_"_It's better she knows what she's getting into before she says yes, isn't it?"  
_"…_Go to hell."  
_--


	5. Catwalk

Pertaining to this chapter, the long weekend mentioned is… not really anything. You can take it as Thanksgiving, if you'd like.

**Cover Girl**

When I was thirteen, my mom married Shikamaru's dad, and it was the weirdest turn my life had ever taken. For so long it had only been my mom and me, and maybe some friends, but suddenly our house seemed so full. We moved out of our apartment and into a new house, and Shikamaru's dad drove both of us to school together so I no longer had to take the bus. At first neither of us admitted we were related, and only a few close friends knew, but then one day some guys from a neighboring school, Oto, started picking on me, and I wasn't really the fighting type, but Shikamaru appeared, hands stuffed in pockets and looking bored, and spoke up for me like no one really ever did.

"Hey. Stop picking on my sister."

Shikamaru was, for a long time, my pillar of support. He surprised me on my birthday with balloons and presents and a cake his friend Chouji helped him bake. He took me to movies I didn't want to admit I wanted to see: sappy romances, childish superhero stories, badly-done action films. He brought me coffee on late nights and chicken noodle soup when I was sick. He took care of me like my mother couldn't be bothered to do, and—

And then he was gone. He has a new woman in his life, one more important to him than his step-sister. And I've never felt so alone, but I guess life goes on, and I have to, too.

But on some days, it's just so hard.

-x-  
_She said, "Maybe it's wrong to be crushing on my boss, but have you _seen _him?"  
_-x-

Sometimes it seems like everyone and everything is against you. I know the feeling all too well, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with it. Your hair won't cooperate, your roommates polished off all the bagels, you get late to class, and you have a nice all-nighter waiting for you, but you have to go to work first. It doesn't take much to set you off on those days, but it's pretty easy for one person to make it all better, too.

Sasuke straightens up from his camera and looks straight at me. "What's up with you?" he wants to know. He sounds annoyed, and this only serves to fuel my already burning anger.

"Nothing," I snap irritably, tugging at my long black gown. It clings to me, and I suddenly feel self-conscious. "Why, are my pictures bad?"

"Terrible," he tells me bluntly. "What's wrong?"

I ignore his question, my stomach tying itself into knots. "Terrible?" I echo miserably.

"They'd be better if you'd relax." Sasuke tilts his head to the side, eyeing my from behind his bangs. "Are you okay, Sakura?" I don't answer, instead choosing to sink down onto the black silk-draped block I was posing on.

"Sakura?"

It's been a long week. There is so much stress to deal with at school alone. I've barely seen Ino in a week, my mother won't stop calling to complain about my step-dad, who I love more than I love her, and Shikamaru seems so distant. And even though I know it's stupid, I miss Gaara. Being around Sasuke makes me think of him more, because they're so alike, but Gaara would touch me and hold me and kiss me and bury his face in my hair and say that he thought I was beautiful. Sasuke is kind of nice and kind of comforting to have around, and a great boss, but I know he's never going to put those large, long-fingered hands on my waist, or press those lips to my neck, or say my name the way Gaara would.

I feel cold hands on my neck, and Sasuke says in a low voice, softer and sweeter than I've ever heard him before, "Sakura."

I groan, letting my head fall forward as Sasuke's fingers trail over the sore muscles of my neck. "Thanks," I breathe.

"Anytime," he says, and I can't imagine being able to waltz up to him and ask for a massage, but it still sounds like he means it, so I say _Thanks_, and he says, "You're my star model. My entire career depends on you right now." He squeezes my shoulder. "I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

Before I can say anything or even smile at him like I want to, Sasuke stands up and walks over to his desk, where he picks up a thick envelope. "I just got these in," he tells me, turning around. "They're your pictures."

I probably look a bit anxious – Shikamaru always tells me my face is too open, and I wish I listened to him more so I could have tried to change that – because Sasuke gives me one of those sort-of smiles and says, "Relax. They're good." And he walks over, sits beside me again, and holds out the envelope, so I take out the pictures with trembling fingers, trying not to think of the fact that Sasuke's sleeve is brushing my bare arm and our knees are knocking together, and I look at the first picture and my breath puffs out, and Sasuke tilts his head toward me.

"Nice, aren't they?"

"You're a really good photographer," I say honestly, because I'm okay-looking, but I'm not gorgeous enough to create pictures like this, of a girl with pin-straight hair and a pretty smile and the kind of face that makes you take another look.

"You're a really good model," he returns quietly, and my breath catches in my throat, because I could swear that was a compliment, and I turn my head, but I didn't realize that he's right _there._

I suck in a breath, wondering if Sasuke can hear the frantic _thump-thump-thump _of my heart, and if I should lean over the last inch or so to his lips, and if it's just me or his eyes are closing…

But then the music starts, it's _Hey There Delilah_, and my phone, and Ino's ringer, and I want to scream, because Sasuke practically leaps away from me and the spell is _broken_.

I hesitate, but Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to pick that up?" so I do, wondering how he can be so calm.

"Hey, Ino," I begin weakly.

"Hey!" she chimes, so loudly that Sasuke looks up. I grin sheepishly at him, and he just shakes his head, but like he's amused. I feel my cheeks flame, because I don't think that's the appropriate or desired reaction from a guy you almost kissed. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" _If only you knew_, I want to say, but I don't because Sasuke's still here. "I just wanted to tell you I won't be home 'til late, so I'll have to take a rain check on dinner. Sorry, love you, bye!" She hangs up so fast I have no time to reply, but I still catch the very masculine laugh, and I feel myself grow angrier and angrier.

For a very long time, Ino had feelings for Shikamaru – very strong ones. At one point it seemed like he returned them, but that was before he met Temari, and he basically fell over his feet for her. I thought she would be okay, but Ino was never quite the same after that and this isn't the first time she's cancelled on me to hook up with another random guy. And she's my best friend so I'm allowed to worry, but I'm not supposed to be so angry.

Sasuke's staring at me when I look up, and those eyes are so dark they're almost black, I notice. I wonder why I never have before, because they're so clear somehow, and I can see my reflection, looking so lost and upset. I try for a smile to hide the tension, but I'm not very good at it. I bet he sees right through me.

"It's getting late," he comments casually, but his gaze is so intense. It makes my heart hurt a little, and I want to pick up where we left off, forget rejection and loneliness and broken hearts.

Sasuke says, "Are you hungry?"

My breath catches in my throat, but he continues, "We're not getting anything done today, anyway. We'll go get a bite to eat, and then I'll drive you home."

"I'm not hungry," I say automatically, but he gives me a Look, and I shut up, even though I don't want to be out in public with this Adonis, because I'm just not worthy, and I don't know who might see me and assume Things, but I don't want to argue with Sasuke because—

Because I want to go out for dinner with him.

But when he leads me to out the door and to his shiny black Mercedes and drives us to the restaurant, and we go in, and get seated, and while we're waiting for our waitress, I know that agreeing was a mistake, because the first thing Sasuke does is look at me very intently, his hands clasped on the table before us and say, "I want to talk to you."

The waitress arrives. She's so pretty I want to hate her, but I can't, even when she ignores me in favor of Sasuke, because I would do the same. Sasuke, for his part, doesn't seem to notice, only orders and lets me do the same. When she leaves, Sasuke doesn't speak, because she's back only a minute later. I wonder if he gets such attentive servers whenever he goes out to eat, and I wonder what it's like to be so attractive, to walk out the door and down the street and have people look at you because you're perfect and gorgeous. I bet Sasuke is never insecure, but then I think of Itachi and last week and his comment of, "I'm not famous."

But I can't think on that, because Sasuke leans forward and says, "Sakura, you look tired."

He sounds so concerned, but I don't reply, because I _can't_, because my throat has gone dry, and I have to slurp down about half a glass of coke before I can even think of answering.

Because I _am_ tired, because I need to work long hours so I can go to school for the rest of my life, so I can support myself the way my mom never did, so that I don't have to get married, so my husband can't abandon me the way my dad did, and Neji did, and Sai did, and Gaara did, and Shikamaru's going to do, and so that I won't have to live with my friends forever and be in the way of their lives.

I feel my throat burn, this time for a different reason.

"I'm fine," I say. "It's just been a long day."

And that's the story of my life, but sometimes the new chapters are more important, like the ones about gorgeous bosses who take you out to dinner and give you small sort-of-smiles and sometimes touch your hand like so.

And I wish this moment could last, and I wonder if he does too, or if I'm just being spoiled because I'm his model, and he's going to leave me too.

"Sakura," he says again, like he's said my name so many times this day alone, but this time it's different, like something shifted in our relationship, which is weird since I didn't say anything. "What are you doing over the long weekend?"

I shrug, staring at his hand on mine. Mom isn't really a festive person; usually Shikamaru and I eat out and have ice cream and watch a movie with Chouji, but I doubt we're going to do it anymore now that he has Temari, and Tenten and Hinata and Neji spent it at the Hyuuga compound, and Ino goes home so her dad can try to fatten her up. So I'm on my own.

"Nothing, I guess," I answer, trying to sound very nonchalant about it. I doubt it works, judging by Sasuke's eyebrows.

"Well…" He looks nervous, which is a first. I don't interrupt, and he looks annoyed by my not offering him an easy out. But I have no idea what he wants to ask.

"My mom is a pretty good cook, and a really nice woman," he says vaguely. He ducks his head and peers up at me through his bangs. "Would you like to meet her?"

-x-  
"_Seriously? You're meeting his parents?"  
_"_Is that weird?"  
_"_No, it's something more like love."  
_-x-


	6. Down the Runway

Sorry about the horrendously long wait, but we're halfway there, and I won't leave you hanging again.

**Cover Girl**

When Naruto and I were younger, we used to hang around my house with my mother. She was always a sweet woman; she was an elementary school teacher before she had Itachi. I remember Naruto sitting at the kitchen table, telling her every detail of his so-called love life. _I like Ayame_, _Riiku asked me out, Hikari was giving me the eye today_, he would tell her as he munched on a brownie. My mother always listened earnestly.

She liked to bake things for Naruto as incentive for him to finish his homework. I, of course, needed no incentive, and I wasn't a huge fan of sweets, but she always had rice balls and tomatoes ready for me, even when my father told her to give me a larger variety of different snacks.

My mother listened to my father and was patient with Itachi, but she always made exceptions for me, so I always knew I was her favorite, and I cared about her just the same. She's the kind of woman you just can't refuse.

Which was probably why I took Sakura to meet her.

-x-  
_He said, "The single most awkward thing to ever do is introduce your model to your parents. Especially when your mother has read too many romance novels."  
_-x-

It was a good thing Naruto came down with Sakura and me to my parent's house, or things would have been very awkward. She sat in the passenger seat, and stared out the window, her hands folded together in her lap, and her spine stiff with anxiety. I tried to tell her to relax, but she just turned wide green eyes on me and didn't process a thing I said.

When we finally got to the house, Sakura looked like she was going to run away, and I thought that maybe I should reach out and grab her, hold her in place, but that might've looked a bit odd, so I kept my hands to myself and Naruto stood behind her, so I knew that she couldn't try to escape, and then I rang the doorbell.

The first thing my mom did when she opened the door was tell Naruto and me how much we'd grown, ask if we were eating enough, and demand that we take a nap _right now, because you have bags under your eyes! _All this in the first thirty seconds of seeing us, but that's my mom. That's always been my mom.

Then she took a deep breath, got this twinkle in her eyes, and looked expectantly at Sakura, who looked terrified. I was afraid she might faint again, but she didn't, she only greeted my parents and thanked them for having her, and then I stepped in.

"This is my…" My what? Model? Friend? _Crush?_ "This is Sakura."

"I told you about her, remember?" Itachi supplied, striding over to stand behind Mom. She nodded.

"Itachi has told me so much about you!" I tried not to roll my eyes at my smirking brother, but it was hard, because really, he only met her once; how much could he know?

"It's wonderful to meet you," Sakura said shyly. I didn't know Sakura could be like that, because around me she's sometimes a little quiet and a little embarrassed, but it's easy to figure out why that is. Around my parents, she was so much more nervous, but around me she's sometimes a little quirky, sometimes even a bit annoying, like when she reaches out to pick a cucumber slice from the pile I've just cut and pops it in her mouth.

"I didn't know you could cook," Sakura remarks, swinging her legs from her perch on the counter. I'm glad she's back to normal, but I don't know how long this will last, because she's always been mostly comfortable around me, and Mom probably figured that out, which is why she sent the two of us off to start dinner while she went out grocery shopping with Naruto and Itachi for the main meal. My father's at work, and we're the only ones around, and this probably helps Sakura. To be honest, I'm impressed she's lasted this long, because she's supposed to be just my model and she's already meeting my parents and that probably clues her in that she never really could be _just my model_.

I start chopping tomatoes. "How did you think I ate?" I ask her. "And stop eating all my ingredients."

She wrinkles her nose, and I almost tell her to hold the pose before I remember we're not at the studio. This is going to take getting used to, I think, but right away the thought makes me cringe. I should not be doing this. "Don't worry," she assures me. "I _hate _tomatoes." Then she leans back on her palms and says, in what I'm learning to be typical Sakura fashion, "And I just figured you never ate or slept. Kind of like Batman."

I look at her incredulously. Sakura often says things without thinking, and I'm almost tempted to comment on this one for once, but I decide against it, because really, there are more pressing matters to attend to.

"You _hate _tomatoes?" I echo. I personally love tomatoes, I would eat them constantly if I could. I don't know anyone who outright hates them, and I don't think it ever occurred to me that someone could.

Sakura nods. "They're disgusting. And seriously, what _are _they? Fruit? Vegetable? Fungus?"

"Fruit," I say sourly. "A very _delicious _fruit." I bite down on a slice to emphasize. Sakura mimes gagging. "When was the last time you had one?"

Sakura shrugs, picking out another cucumber slice. "A long time ago. When I was still a stupid teenager."

I pick up another slice and hold it out in front of her. Sakura tries to squirm away, so I grip her by the arm. I've never felt so comfortable with her, and she's never been so relaxed around me and I can't help but wonder what it is that changed things between us. I'm holding her, I'm trying to feed her, I'm standing so close to her I can see my reflection in her eyes, the rings in her ears, the strap of her camisole peeking out from under her shirt, I can see the slightest upturn of one corner of her mouth, even though she's trying to hide it, I can see that her lip gloss is smudged across her lower lip—

"If you eat this," I tell her very seriously, "I will give you a raise."

Sakura's eyebrows lift and I immediately decide that she's spending too much time with me, but I don't think like I usually would that that has to change. She leans forward, a mocking edge to her voice. "By how much, _Boss_?"

I tilt my head just so, so that if I took the leap, if I pushed forward those last few inches, my lips would be on hers in the perfect position, the perfect pose.

"As much as you want," I say, tempting. Sakura's eyebrows furrow, and I know she doesn't believe me even though I am completely serious, but like me, she doesn't want this game to end. So she opens her mouth expectantly, face contorted into a grimace like she's dreading what's to come, and without thinking, without waiting, I do it, I hold the tomato to her lips, I wait for her to bite down, I watch as her tongue strikes out to lick the juice off her lips, and even though she looks like she just swallowed acid, I want to kiss her.

I almost do it, too. I put my hands on either side of her and I lean forward and she starts to close her eyes, and I wait for it to happen, but then there's a thud, a laugh, and our eyes snap open.

Naruto stands in the doorway, bags in his hand and a self-satisfied smirk on his face and I want to punch him but there are more pressing matters to attend to, namely that I'm standing between my model's legs.

I hastily move away, just as my mother and Itachi come in, and they don't seem to be paying us any attention, so I'm relieved, but as Mom ushers the four of us out of the kitchen, she smiles at me a little too knowingly, and I really hate that Uchiha are so observant right now.

I disappear upstairs into my room, and I can hear Naruto offering to show Sakura around. She agrees easily enough, but I'm sure that if I were down there, she would've refused and turned to me for protection. It's a bit ridiculous; Naruto isn't so bad…

Then again, I'm not a girl, so I suppose I wouldn't know.

Thinking over this, I fall fast asleep, waking up only when my father calls me down for dinner. And then I have no time to think about Sakura anymore, because there's something I need to do.

I go downstairs, I take a seat between Sakura and Naruto, I ignore their whispered conversation behind my back, and I clear my throat, waiting for my family to stop talking and look at me before I continue. This is my moment, my chance, to show my father what I've worked on for so long, to give back to my mother, to unveil my masterpiece, my model, my creation, so I do it, I open my mouth, and I say, with faux-confidence, thinking of almost-stolen kisses in the kitchen, and picture-perfect shoots in the studio:

"In about three weeks, I have a photo exhibit in the city." I pause. My mother's eyes light up, Sakura's jaw sags open in surprise, and Naruto thumps my back in congratulations. I look at my father. "I would like for you all to come."

He doesn't look very impressed. Itachi congratulates me offhandedly, and my mother agrees immediately to be there. I know my father will come too, but I wanted it to be of his own volition; I suppose that won't be happening.

Under the table, Sakura's knee brushes mine, and I look at her; she's pale again, and very quiet even though Naruto is trying to get her attention. I will her to look at me and she does, but she doesn't seem to be seeing me, because her eyes don't brighten with recognition, her mouth doesn't curve into one of her little smiles, her hands shake when she lifts her glass to her lips, and under the table, I find her left hand dangling loosely by her side, so I take it, I squeeze it, I try to tell her that somehow, whatever it is she's worried about will turn out fine.

It has to turn out fine.

x_-  
_"_Tell me who you want to invite to the gallery."  
_"_Why would _I_ invite someone to _your_ gallery?"  
_"_Because it's called 'Femme Fatale,' and you're my femme."  
_-x-


	7. Glamour

**Cover Girl**

Gaara was always really private, even more so than me, and I hardly ever really let people in; I mean, I didn't even tell most people about Shikamaru's dad and my mom until he did, and I never really talked about school to my mom or my personal life to friends at school, or really _anyone_ about my hopes and goals, but even so, I could see how much more reserved Gaara was. As a result, we never really got into PDA, we weren't all that open about our relationship, and even though she might have guessed it, we never exactly told Temari that we were going out.

Shikamaru knew, of course, but he's always been good about letting me keep things to myself. He had never told anyone about the time I got into that mess with those bullies, or about the huge crush I had on my math teacher in junior high, Sasori-sensei, so I had no doubt that he didn't tell Temari, though I don't think it would have bothered me as much as it would've bothered Gaara.

I didn't really realize what this might bring up until Sasuke told me about the exhibit at the gallery, and the possibility of my friends showing up. My mother would be disappointed in me for, in her words, stooping so low as to become a model, and my friends would tease me, but that would be okay, but the real big problem would be Temari, because I used to be in love with her brother.

And at some point, I stopped.

Because now I'm in love with my boss.

-x-  
_She said, "There's the present, there's the future, but I'm still stuck in the past."  
_-x-

When I get home to my apartment, it's to find Shikamaru lying on the couch. His eyes are closed, he doesn't pay me any attention, and when I go to stand over him, he only sighs a "What do you want, you troublesome woman?"

But even then, I almost cry with relief, kneeling by his side and pressing my face into his shoulder. I don't look up, even when he raises his head, nudging me and saying, "Sakura? What's wrong with you?" I've missed him so much. Shikamaru was my constant in life, had been by my side since I started my teenage years, and now he isn't. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.

"Where's Temari?" I mumble, lifting my head. Shikamaru looks faintly alarmed by my actions.

"She went home for the long weekend, visiting Gaara," he says. Immediately I feel guilty – for more than one reason.

"Oh," I breathe, "You were alone over the weekend?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "Spent some time with Chouji. I mostly slept." He apparently notices my expression, because he adds, "I was fine. I finally had some peace and quiet."

Typical Shikamaru, and I have to smile. I rise to my feet, I grab his hands, and I say, "I need some Girl Time. Want ice cream?"

Shikamaru groans, rolls his eyes, mutters about what a pain I am, but he follows me anyway, because I'm his little sister, and Shikamaru cares about me like all older siblings do – step-siblings included. The thought makes my stomach churn, because what will Temari say to me? Worse, what will she say to _Gaara?_

Shikamaru looks at me, in the way he's been looking at me since our parents introduced us to each other, like he's just waiting for me to explode, so I do; I sit down on the couch, cradle a carton of ice cream in my hands, and it all comes out. I tell him about my job, about the upcoming show, about Ino and Karin and Naruto, about my weekend, about Temari, about Gaara, about Sasuke, and when I finish, I'm crying from the stress of it all, but Shikamaru only takes the ice cream from me, hands me a tissue, and says:

"People move on. She can't hold it against you. Temari isn't going to dictate your life." He pauses, sighing wearily. "Only mine."

I laugh, patting his hand comfortingly, and the rest of the night is spent watching bad cartoons and making fun of cheesy soap operas. Shikamaru always pulls through, and he always goes that extra mile when I need him, because the next afternoon, when I'm about to leave for work, I find Temari already waiting by the door, keys in hand, and smiling in that way she does when she thinks I'm being ridiculous.

"I'll drive you," she says. "I want to meet this hottie of yours."

And I can breathe, because there are no grudges, there is no guilt, and I can let go of Gaara and know that it's okay.

When we get to the studio, there's a brief moment of panic, knowing I'm about to introduce the older sister of my ex to my _boss_, who rarely smiles and never laughs and expects me to be professional – and who I almost kissed in his kitchen two days ago.

But Temari strolls right in, looking confident and beautiful in that way I have to admire. We walk into the studio, Sasuke's behind a camera, Karin looks up from a book she's reading in the corner, and Suigetsu checks Temari out not-so-subtly.

Sasuke doesn't look up, and Temari doesn't back down, she walks right up to him, taps him on the shoulder, and says once he's stopped fiddling with the camera, "Hey, I'm the pretty girl's sister-in-law," and Sasuke looks at me, which shouldn't mean anything but it still somehow does, and my cheeks warm, and Temari smiles back at me, and she goes on to ask Sasuke, "Mind if I watch?"

I don't think he'll agree, but he does, he looks from me to Temari and back and says with a shrug, "Suit yourself. Just don't distract her," and then he beckons me over, and Temari and I switch places, and she whispers, _Dazzle me_, and there's that bounce in my step that comes from good friends, and I think Sasuke notices, because he looks at me, he pauses for a moment, he comes to a decision, and he says, "The show is soon, so I need the final few poses. Today, you're blowing bubbles." He motions to Juugo, who's holding packs of bubblegum. "Be cute," he adds flatly, and I want to laugh, want to blush, want to do something to convey my relief and happiness, but I have nothing, so I head for the changeroom.

"And Sakura?"

I look back. Sasuke's looking at me, and I could almost think he's smiling, even though his lips are still set in that straight line, but his hair falls into those dark eyes, and those dark eyes are crinkled at the corners, and one eyebrow is raised so I know he knows something I don't and I almost ask what it is, but don't, because maybe I don't want or need to know this time.

So I just say, "Hm?"

"We need to send out your invitations soon, so give me your addresses before you leave." When I nod, he adds, "Do you know how many you'll need?"

Best friends are a must, and I'm sure each of them can bring a guest, and that just leaves the most important couple in my life.

"I'll need four," I say, and then I leave to change.

-x-  
"_He's cute, Sakura. I approve."  
_"_Thanks, but we're not even dating…"  
_"_Not _yet_. But no one can look at a girl like that and not want Something More, capitalization and all."  
_-x-


	8. Trick of the Light

I've seen Sakura as an almost-seductress, I've seen her look like the studious college girl she is, I've seen her in ripped-up shirts and boots and leather, I've seen her look like an entirely different person. I've seen her with her hair up, with her hair down, in skirts and jeans and cargos. I've seen her smile a few times, I've seen her blush a lot of times, I've seen her look sad, look tired, look as if she's bubbling over with energy.

But I've never seen her angry, and she looks like the type to get angry. She looks like the type whose cheeks burn red and whose clear green eyes narrow. She looks like the type to curl those little hands into fists, to scream and rage and stomp her feet. She looks like the type to look wild, hair in disarray, losing control of all her senses. She looks like the type to be at her most beautiful when she's furious.

She looks like the type to be a Woman Scorned.

-x-  
_He said, "Kakashi used to tell me I still had the mind of a five-year-old, and that was why I didn't like girls. But maybe I just hadn't met the right one."  
_-x-

When I walk into the studio in the morning, Karin's already there, as usual. I head straight for and she stammers _Sasuke-kun_, starts blushing, starts twirling her hair, trying to be coy like the girls in the magazines she reads. Karin has been like this from day one, and I have never returned her advances, nor do I plan to. She can be irritating, latching onto my arm and flirting with me when I need her to focus on her work, but for the most part, she's good at what she does. She comes in early, always keeps the studio tidy, the way I like it, and she and Sakura always seem just one comment away from a cat-fight, but she still makes my model look even better than I already think she does. So I'm not going to replace her.

Still, Karin needs to be set straight, so I tell her to sit down, lean against the wall in front of her, and start speaking.

"You need to stop this, Karin."

Karin's jaw drops further and her cheeks get redder and more perspiration beads on her forehead as I go on, but I don't stop. I tell her that nothing will happen between us, that I need her to be professional, that she needs to move on.

When I finish, I just look at her. She's staring at her hands, looking as though she might cry, and I feel a twinge of guilt, it's true, but she needs to understand this, so I don't say anything.

But then she looks up, eyes dry behind her glasses, and says in a surprisingly even voice, "It's because of her, isn't it?"

I know what she's asking about, but I don't know my answer. Sakura is shy, and a bit on the strange side, but she's quiet, and she's tired, she looks at me like she wants to understand me, like I'm her hero. She makes me want to take care of her, and listen to her all the time, and the first time she put her hand in mine, something clicked.

I'm not a romantic, but I know that when you meet someone you connect with, you need to move forward with it, so in reply to her question, I nod at Karin.

And then I tell her what I need her to do.

Karin doesn't look happy about it, but she agrees, because it's as much for her benefit as mine, and then Juugo and Suigetsu come in and the rest of the morning is spent preparing, choosing pictures for the show, making calls, and ignoring the looks Karin sends me, until Sakura walks in, and with her comes Kakashi.

Immediately I'm suspicious, especially seeing Sakura almost running to get away from him, and I walk up to them, glare at Kakashi, and tell Sakura to go get changed into the outfit Juugo gives her.

She complies, and I'm left with Kakashi, who says idly, "Shy, isn't she?"

I groan. "What did you to her?"

Kakashi tries to look innocent, but I know better. "We were talking about literature, that's all."

Not this again. "Did you _show _her your porn?"

"It's very educational, Sasuke," Kakashi says indignantly. "You should read it. And no, I didn't." Good. She's too young for that garbage. "You're one of those over-bearing boyfriends, aren't you?"

I scowl at him. "Shut up. What do you want; I need to get back to work."

"Kakashi leans against my desk, thumbing through a stack of pictures idly. "Oh, use this, Sasuke," he says, showing me a picture of Sakura laughing, standing by Suigetsu. It wasn't one of the shots for the shoot, just one I wanted of Sakura when she was naturally happy. Of course, the background was blurry, a little messy, and she wasn't even looking at the camera, her hair was in one of her sloppy ponytails. It just isn't the type of picture I want in my show, but Kakashi holds it out to me.

"Trust me."

And even though he may be a pervert, incredibly lazy, and a pathological liar, Kakashi knows his stuff, so I take the picture.

"Just thought you should know who I've invited to your show," Kakashi went on, dropping the stack back on my desk. "Ever heard of Jiraiya?"

I can _feel _my eyebrows flying up, I'm so shocked. Jiraiya could be considered Kakashi's idol, because he writes those novels he likes, but he's also founded the greatest gallery on the planet, helped photographers around the world make it big, and he could do the same for me.

"You got Jiraiya to come?" I echo, wondering how on earth he managed it.

Kakashi shrugs. "I'm good friends with a couple of his favorites, Gai and Asuma. They pulled a few strings and I put in a good word for you. So don't screw up." He turns to leave, pausing to wink at me. "But no pressure or anything. Have fun, Sakura!" he adds, and I turn to see Sakura coming out of the changeroom. She flushes when he calls to her, but Kakashi just walks away.

I wonder what he said to her. but I can't think about it, because my show is soon and I have only a day to get my pictures ready, so I tell Sakura to go to Karin, and I thumb through a file and look at them out of the corner of my eye.

I see Karin speaking to Sakura, and she talks back, and soon both of them are red in the face, their eyes are narrowed, and Sakura keeps looking my way. I know Karin can't be as upset as Sakura, but I think I know what they're talking about and I can't help but hope I'm wrong.

Finally, Sakura whirls around, stalks toward me, and I lean over my camera, zoom in, press a few buttons, and the flash goes off.

x_-  
_"_What does she have that Karin doesn't?"  
_"_It's not what she has, it's just who she is."  
_"_Since when are you a romantic?"  
_"_Since he met the Girl Of His Dreams."  
_-x-


	9. Showtime

Second-last chapter, guys!

**Cover Girl**

"Stop flirting with Sasuke-kun," Karin snapped at me.

To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century. For one thing, Sasuke and I kept our interactions strictly professional – or at least in front of others. She didn't know what had happened at his house; Sasuke would never tell, and I didn't either. And for another, where did that come from? Of all the things to say, of all the times to say it...

I said, _Excuse me? _and Karin repeated herself, more angrily, and before I knew it, we were in a full-blown argument. She told me that I was acting unprofessional and it was sickening for the rest of them to watch, and I retorted that she should do her job and stop poking her nose in my business. _Jealousy isn't attractive_, I added with, I'm sad to say, a very mean, very hurtful sneer. Karin burned red and snapped back, _What makes you think you know Sasuke better than I do?_

He didn't like me, she said. I was blind, she said. I didn't know anything, she said.

I won't lie. It hurt – a lot. I had been going on for so long, thinking Sasuke liked me, even if not as much as I did him, but now Karin was opening my eyes to the possibility that maybe my perception of him and his actions toward me had been wishful thinking. Maybe the almost-kisses and the hand-holding and the compliments and the smiles had been something else.

But I wasn't going to back down. Once, I had been timid and shy, but Ino and Shikamaru had taught me to get over that, to be brave and stand up for myself, and I had been doing it since, so instead, I shouted back.

I glanced back at Sasuke once, and he was looking at me, eyes dark and expression impassive, but I wondered if he knew what we were fighting about. Then I returned to my fight with Karin, until we were cut off, by the flash of a camera.

Later, Sasuke told me that he had asked Karin to get me angry for a picture, and Karin apologized to me, but she wouldn't look at me, and I remembered everything she said, about how she knew Sasuke longer and better, and I felt almost-guilty.

And then I remembered how she told me that I was being ridiculous, thinking Sasuke had any feelings for me, and even though I knew she was trying to get me angry, she could have been using the truth to do it, and I wondered if I had anything to feel guilty about after all.

-x-  
_She said, "This is about him and me and no more maybes. This is it."  
_-x-

Days pass, and I'm still unsure of what to do, what to say around Sasuke. He's finished with all the shots he needed, so mostly we're getting ready for the show. Sasuke told me I was free to take a few days off, but I wanted to help, so I still go in, day after day, choosing photos and going into the gallery to set up.

I stay away from Karin, and she stays away from me, because no matter if the things she said to me were just for Sasuke's picture or not, things are still awkward between us and probably will be for a long time to come.

I stay away from Sasuke too, because I don't know if I've just been embarrassing myself lately, and anyways, he seems to be busy. So I hang around with Juugo and Suigetsu, and Naruto pops by every so often, and being with the three of them teaches me a lot about Sasuke, like that he likes to play soccer, and that he once wanted to be a lawyer, and he knows how to play the guitar. All the things that are in the perfect guy, Sasuke has, and that thought is both thrilling and heartbreaking, because I might not get this perfect guy.

At this thought, I bite my lip, and don't even realize I've stopped working to stare at him until Naruto tells me.

"Sakura and Sasuke, sitting in a tree," he sings, nudging me. Embarrassed, I shove him away.

"Shut up." Then, to change the subject, and because I've been wondering for a while, I ask, "Naruto, is there something wrong with Sasuke and this job?"

"Why do you ask that?"

I don't quite know how to answer, but Naruto doesn't appear to need it, because he continues, "Yeah, he's still struggling. This could be his big break. We're hoping, anyways." Naruto shrugs. "Sasuke's stubborn; he won't take any help from me or Itachi… This show is all about him. And you," he adds generously, but I'm thinking about the _Him. And you_, which could sound like _him and you_.

Him and you. Him and me. Us.

And that makes up my mind, because right then I decide that I'm going to be up-front and brave, like I was with Gaara, and ask Sasuke about _us_. I just hope it doesn't end like it did with Gaara and me.

But I can't do it now, it's the day before the show, and Sasuke looks stressed out, so I go back to work until the end of the day, when we all part ways, and Sasuke tells me to come around five the next day, dressed-up and ready for the show. _It's formal_, he tells me, and I wonder how he'll look.

Suigetsu walks out with me, talking about the girl he's bringing as his date. I didn't know dates were allowed, not that there's anyone I want to bring, so I ask him, and he winks back at me.

"Of course Sasuke didn't want you to know. You think he wants to see his girl with someone else?"

I blush beet red, and look away to hide it, and when I do, I notice something, and I turn my head to see Sasuke standing in the doorway behind us. His eyes are shadowed in the darkness, but I can imagine him looking at me, so intensely, like he always has.

I'll ask him tomorrow, I decide, and when I get to my apartment, I announce it to Hinata and Ino and Tenten and even Shikamaru and Temari. Hinata squeezes my hand and tells me in a quiet voice that any guy would love me, and I have to smile, because it makes me brave. Temari decides I have to look beautiful for the big night, and Tenten unveils the dress they bought me, and Ino hugs me, because she's always been a sucker for emotional fairy-tale scenes like this one, and I hug them all, because they're incredible and I don't know what I did to deserve them.

Shikamaru stays mostly silent throughout, except to heave his exaggerated, drawn-out sighs, and comment on how troublesome we all are.

But then, before he leaves for the night, to his apartment just across the hall, he says in a voice that's only for me to hear, "So I get to meet this guy tomorrow?" I nod, and there's this _gleam _in his eye, a gleam I don't like, and I wonder just what he's got planned.

But when I wake up the next morning, all I can think about is the night to come. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all pull together to get me ready. I protest that they're taking it too far, but they tell me to stop talking so they can do my make-up. Hinata tells me that this is my big night, and I argue that _No, it's Sasuke's big night_, and Tenten calls me an idiot because _It can be big for the both of you, you know. And it will be_.

I take these comments in stride, holding onto them to make me braver. Ino is quiet, but when I'm ready, she tells me I look amazing, and then she gets ready in a record twenty minutes, because she spent so long on me, and that touches me the most.

And then we leave, Shikamaru with Temari, Hinata with Kiba, Tenten with Neji, and Ino with her latest boyfriend, some guy with hair as nice as hers, named Deidara. I walk up the steps in front of them, alone, but not for long, because as soon as I spot him, I head straight for Sasuke.

He's holding a glass of wine, nodding along to what a man with wild white hair is saying, and when he sees me, he straightens, taking his hand out of his pocket to gesture for me to come closer. When I do, he puts a hand on my back and says, "This is my model, Sakura. Sakura, this is Jiraiya."

Something in his gaze tells me Jiraiya matters, so I extend my hand and paste on my politest smile, but Jiraiya's a lot like Naruto in that he's a pervert, and not as scary as he should be, so when he leaves, I sag against Sasuke and ask:

"Why do you do this to me?"

Sasuke's mouth quirks up at one side and he shakes his head. "You're a drama queen."

"And you love me for it." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, but Sasuke only looks at me, his eyes softening, and he moves his hand from my back to push some hair back from my face and doesn't answer. And I can't press him for it, because just then my friends step up.

Ino squeals, "You _are _cute!" And Sasuke just blinks a bit and says, _Thank you?_ and, thank God, Hinata steps in.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she says, and Sasuke nods in return, shaking her hand and then Kiba's. Then Tenten comes forward to compliment him on the photos, and while they're occupied, Neji leans down to say, "You've moved on from me quite nicely," and even though I know he really means that I've finally gotten over Gaara, he's smirking, so I stick my tongue out at him. It's just my luck that that's how Sasuke finds me when he looks around.

Flustered and heating up once again, I introduce Temari and Shikamaru. When I say that he's my step-brother, Sasuke hesitates before nodding, remembering whatever I've told him in the past, I suppose.

"So," Shikamaru says once they've shaken hands and everyone else has wandered off to look around (I can see Ino and Tenten cooing over the picture of me and Itachi), that glint back in his eye, "What are your intentions towards my sister?"

I drop my face into my hands, so I don't see Sasuke's expression when he says, "Excuse me?"

But I wanted to ask him anyways, so I look up again, ready to drag Shikamaru away if the need arises.

But Shikamaru only shrugs. "Well, are you going to keep her on the job, or let her go? What are you going to do with her?"

Sasuke says, "Of course I want her to stay," and it's only then that I see his shoulders lose their tension. Shikamaru notices too, because he looks at me with one of his little half-smiles, and I hate him for being such an older brother, and love him for being so smart at the same time.

Shikamaru finally leaves, and we have a moment to ourselves, so Sasuke tells me, "I have to give a bit of a speech soon, and I want you there." He looks embarrassed, so I don't tease. "So stay where I can find you."

I smile at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he looks at me in a way I can't describe, but in a way that makes my pulse race and cheeks fill with color, and he leans forward, his bangs brush my cheeks, and I hold my breath, wondering if he's going to kiss me in front of all the people starting to come in, but all he does is whisper, "Good," so close that I can almost taste the words, and then he pulls away, face pinched with some emotion I can't pinpoint.

But I'm tired of him pulling away, so I just push closer, grabbing his hand so he can't leave. He looks at me then, really looks at me, like he's seeing me and not some pretty little cover girl, but then, Sasuke has always seen me and understood me, so maybe he's not as surprised as I think he is, maybe he knew this was coming. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing, and maybe I just need to make a move before he walks away.

"I'm in love with you," I say.

He looks back at me, and he does a strange thing, because I expected Sasuke, cool, collected Sasuke to walk away. But instead he reaches out, brushes my shoulder, and then pulls away.

"I know," he says.

And then he walks away.

-x-  
"_He's impossible to figure out. What could he have meant?"  
_"_Maybe he's not so hard. Maybe he meant what he said."  
_"_But then he doesn't feel the same."  
_-x-


	10. Supermodel

I repeat: I am a sucker for birthdays, especially my own. Yay for me!

Last chapter, so please take the time to review about what I've done that you liked, what you didn't like, what you might like to see again. Thanks.

And this isn't the last you'll see of this universe. I love it, so much is coming up – in my writing journal. An epilogue, a few prologues and side-stories. So check those out, please?

**Cover Girl**

Since I was just getting used to the fact that girls didn't have cooties, since I was too young to walk to school alone, girls have been chasing me. I grew up with one girl or another latched on to my arm, batting her eyelashes at me and trying to get a kiss. I've heard more pick-up lines than I new existed, I've had fanclubs in every school I went to, and I don't have the patience to count the number of times a girl – or guy – said, "I love you."

That was why I walked away from Sakura. I doubt it would make any sense to her, or anyone else but me, for that matter, but it's the truth. It's why I can't bring myself to give her a real answer.

When I think back on our first meeting, it seems ridiculous. I only met her two months ago; I thought she was pretty, hired her on the spot, and took her hand, never thinking that one day I could feel this way about a girl, never mind a girl who said stupid things and went around blushing all the time and always looked dead on her feet.

But when I glanced at her when she walked in, in her white cocktail dress and smile braver than any she had worn before, a smile that said she was going to do something, I could believe it.

And even after I walk away, get ready to make my speech, shake Jiraiya's hand in front of so many people, I think that she might just be amazing.

Because unlike all those cheap plastic blurs that stuck to me over the years, Sakura didn't say she loved me.

She said she was _in _love with me.

-x-  
_He said, "A picture says a thousand words. Here are three."  
_-x-

"Sakura's friend is so hot," Naruto says by way of greeting. He's looking dreamily at the blonde one, Ino, as he says it, but I just shrug. She's definitely not ugly, but I've been a little too preoccupied to judge.

Naruto's as oblivious as it gets, but he's still my best friend, and he immediately zeroes in on my discomfort and demands I spill all. I'm not a whiner, but I've learned that the best way to shut him up is to tell him what he needs to know, but even after I tell him, he won't stop talking; he shoves me, insults me, swears up a storm, and it's a good thing that there aren't yet many people here, because it's embarrassing. He tells me that I don't get girls, that I'm the biggest moron on the face of the planet, that I'm lucky I'm so cute, which disturbs me enough to reply. Finally, he demands that I go tell Sakura that I want her to have my babies, and I roll my eyes at his wording. If I get my romantic advice from him, there's no hope for me.

Finally, I get away from him, but that's only because he goes off to stalk Sakura's blonde friend and my parents have arrived. Mom greets me with a hug, bright smile, and a neatly wrapped gift, Itachi comments idly on my pictures and pokes me in the forehead, which is annoying as hell, and I don't know what my father thinks, because he's looking at some of the pictures by himself.

I thank my mom, frown at Itachi and warn him not to go near my model, employees, or anyone who matters, and make my way over to the man who scares me more than anyone else.

He's looking at the first picture I took of Sakura, in her jeans, with her bare ankle. Even though she looks a little stiff, a little awkward, a little unsure, I think it might be one of my best pictures of her.

"These are very good, Sasuke," he murmurs, and this might just be my first real compliment from my father, so I thank him, but it comes out in a rush, like I'm not sure if he means it, but I think he does, because he moves on to the next picture, which is of Sakura and Itachi, and I wince a bit, but he doesn't bring up my brother.

"She must not have been comfortable with this picture," is what he says instead. I shrug, and he says, "But she did it anyways." He's looking at me now, and even though I remind him that _It's her job_, I know what he's trying to get at, but he drops the subject, and we go through some more pictures, until we stop at the end and he congratulates me, commends me on my success, and walks away, leaving me to wonder what just happened, if my impassive, intimidating father is actually _proud _of me, when I look up at the picture in front of me.

It's the one I wasn't going to add, the blurry one Kakashi suggested, and I can see how Sakura is the only thing in focus, how she looks happy and free and not-tired, and I finally understand why Kakashi told me to add it, because the truth is that she looks beautiful.

But just as soon as I see it, see her, and think that maybe I should find her and explain, I hear my name, and see everyone crowding around the small, raised podium in the center of the hall, with Jiraiya and Kakashi at the mike, looking over at me. It's time for my speech.

I walk over, beckoning Sakura as I pass, and she comes to the side of the stage as I step up onto it.

"I'm not so great at the talking," I say, when I get to speak, "But I'd like to thank you all for coming to see my _Femme Fatale _series, which was inspired by a girl I know." I pause, not wanting to go any deeper; already, people are cooing and reporters are writing, but Sakura remains oblivious, so I plunge onwards. "A girl who can be everything all at once. This girl fainted the first time she saw me, crashed into my best friend the first time she met him, and threw a shirt at my brother the first time she met him." Realization is beginning to dawn, and a flush spreads over her cheeks, so I stop and say, "And that girl is my model, Sakura."

I look at her, and after a moment, she starts to weave through the crowd to wobble up the steps in her heels. Kakashi gives her a hand, which she takes reluctantly, immediately letting go when she's near me, and I put my hand on her back to support her while everyone else applauds.

She won't look at me and she's as stiff as she was when I first met her, and I don't want this, I want her back to normal and quirky and klutzy and purely Sakura, no pretenses needed.

I've never been really impulsive, everything I did was thought-out, carefully measured. I have always been a man of strategy, of rationalization, but sometimes you need to take the leap, I guess, Naruto taught me that, so I do it, as I feel Sakura start to pull away, I grab her by the elbow, close my eyes on her surprised expression, and kiss her.

The whole room has gone silent, and I know everyone's watching me. I can imagine Naruto pumping his fist, and Kakashi nodding as if he's taught me everything I know, and Karin sulking but trying to pretend she's not, but that's not important. What matters is that I can feel the soft silk of Sakura's dress, and the goosebumps rising along her arms, and I can smell the fresh-citrus scent in her hair, that long pink hair that spills over her shoulders and that I've always thought she should leave down but never thought to tell her to. I can hold her hand and angle her head and hear her breath hitch and when the flash goes off, I know that I'm finally in the picture with her.

When we pull away, there's a pause, and then Naruto begins to clap, and soon, everyone else follows.

"Congratulations," Sakura whispers, out of breath. I don't say anything, and she bites her lip beside me, ducks her head so I can't see her expression, but I know without looking that she's furrowing her eyebrows and scrunching up her nose. "So, I…" She trails off, at a loss for words, and even though I'm not a talker, I know what to say this time.

"I hope you're used to the public eye by now," I say. When she nods carefully, hesitantly, I say, "So you're used to getting your picture taken?"

"I should hope so," she says with a small smile. One of her half-smiles, with one corner of her mouth lifting higher than the other. "Why? You want a new model?"

"No, you're staying," I'm quick to tell her as we start to get off the podium. "But I was wondering if you like to eat?"

Sakura freezes, and I have to nudge her to keep moving. "I—" she looks at me, nearly stumbles, and I catch her. She swallows, pressed up against me. "I like anything with tomatoes in it."

I have to smile at that, and I hear Naruto call to us, so we look up, and he's waving his camera, and he zooms in on us, clumsily, I'm sure, and snaps the picture. And even though his camera is cheap and Naruto's hands shake and he doesn't know how to take a camera without catching part of his thumb, I think that this one might just be the perfect pose.

And when I look at Sakura, flushed with embarrassment, but smiling her first full smile, teeth glinting and both sides of her mouth quirked up, dimpling her cheeks, I think that maybe I might even love her.

And I might just tell her, but first I get my camera from the back room of the gallery, and when I come back, Jiraiya and Kakashi are talking to Sakura, and she looks to be a cross between embarrassed and exasperated, so I go to save her, but Jiraiya stops me to ask:

"So, how much would it take for you two to be the stars of my new series?"

Kakashi perks up at this, and that immediately puts me on alert, so I say, "No thanks, I'm not a model," and Sakura says at the same time, "No thanks, I only model for him."

And Jiraiya winks at us, and I roll my eyes when Kakashi looks disappointed, and then we both go outside.

"Just one more picture," I say as we pass through the gardens outside. Sakura smiles at me, tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and stands, hands clasped before her, awaiting instructions, but all I can do is stare at her, because she's bathed in moonlight and her green eyes are dark, and her hair is ruffling in the barest breeze, and she looks happy, like she never really has before.

And when she tries to ask me why I'm not taking the picture, I don't let her, because all I can do is kiss her, again and again and again.

-x-  
"_Ever think you might switch models, Sasuke?"  
_"_No. if I know anything, it's that you never give up the perfect Cover Girl."  
_-x-


End file.
